


Crowning Glory

by Gaffsie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Party, Teasing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaffsie/pseuds/Gaffsie
Summary: Sweet Pea steals Jughead's beanie.





	Crowning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a kinkmeme prompt](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=744012#cmt744012).

The party is a bit of a bust, honestly. There's booze, at least, but the music is terrible, and there's a real dearth of hot guys. Kevin sighs and takes another gulp of the shitty beer. He'll hold out an hour longer, and then he'll go home and set up his new _Cones of Dunshire_ expansion pack. Maybe he can talk Betty into playing it with him tomorrow.

The most interesting thing that has happened so far is that Riverdale very own rebel without a cause, Jughead Jones, showed up.

He's usually never at these things, so it's definitely noteworthy, even if he, predictably, immediately makes a beeline for the group of teen Serpents in the den, barely bothering to nod at Kevin in passing as he makes his way there.

Kevin abruptly decides to see what he's up to. Maybe he can collect some gossip for Veronica. Anything is better than his current activity of watching Archie Andrews lose badly at Beer Pong.

He finds Jughead perching on the armrest of a couch, arm thrown casually over the shoulder of Toni Topaz as she shows him something on her phone.

Sweet Pea is standing next to him, leaning over Jughead a little to get a better view. No Fangs in sight though. Kevin knows he's with his mother tonight.

It's disappointingly boring, and Kevin is just about to leave, when he spots Sweet Pea glancing at Jughead, and then, grinning to himself, grabbing his ratty beanie from his head.

Fleetingly, Kevin notices that Jughead Jones has really amazing hair under that ugly hat, but he's currently too curious about his reaction to wonder about his hair-care routine.

Jughead jumps up from the couch, reaching for his hat, as Sweet Pea easily holds it away from him.

“What the hell, Sweet Pea?!” he demands, trying to pull at Sweet Pea's arm, which is a venture that's doomed to fail, really, considering their respective builds.

And okay, maybe Kevin will stick around a while longer, because this could prove to be entertaining.

“Finders keepers,” Sweet Pea says, smugly, raising his arm above his head and deftly avoiding Jughead's grasp.

Jughead looks a little betrayed and a lot frustrated, practically twitching with indignation. Toni is laughing at him from her spot on the couch.

“He's got your crown, Serpent King!” She giggles, tipsy and pretty, and a little mean.

“My crown now,” Sweet Pea says, putting it on his head.

It's not a great look to be honest, but to be fair, that beanie's not a great look for anyone, least of all Jughead. Kevin kind of wants to tell him that Sweet Pea's doing him a favour – without the dumb hat he's actually kind of cute.

“What do you think, Jones? Does it look good?” Sweet Pea asks, pushing the hat back at a rakish angle, posing exaggeratedly.

“Give it back,” Jughead says, shoving at him. Sweet Pea holds him away easily, his long arms working in his favour.

“I'll give it back if you kiss me,” he says, a teasing glint in his eyes, and Kevin can feel his mouth fall open. He prides himself for his great gaydar, but he did not see this coming. He thought Sweet Pea was into _girls_.

“What? No!” Jughead reaches for the hat again, but Sweet Pea dances away from him, smiling smugly.

“Then I'm keeping this,” he says. “Bet I look great in it.” He blows an air-kiss at Jughead, and strides away, Jughead looking equal parts confused and murderous.

“I think he was flirting with you,” Kevin tells him, and Jughead's eyes widens.

“No way, he's just being an asshole,” he says, dragging a hand through his hair in obvious frustration.

“Kiss him, and find out,” Kevin suggests. “What's the worst that could happen?”

“He could punch me,” Jughead says, and then adds, sounding cheerful about it, “but at least this time he's not wearing brass knuckles,” and Kevin files that disturbing thought away for later.

Jughead squares his shoulders and lopes off, Kevin surreptitiously following. He wants to see how this plays out.

They find Sweet Pea in the living room, Jughead's hat still on his head, a beer in his hand and surrounded by people. He's telling a story involving a lot of hand gestures and sloshing beer.

Jughead raises his chin when he catches sight of him, pushing his way through the throngs of people until he and Sweet Pea are standing face to face, Kevin hot on his heels. No way is he missing whatever's about to go down here.

“I want my hat back,” Jughead says, sounding determined.

Sweet Pea smirks at him.

“Willing to trade?”

Jughead swallows nervously, but then walks up to Sweet Pea.

“I-” he says, and then he swallows, adam's apple bobbing, and reaches up, grabbing Sweet Pea's cheeks and pulling him down.

Sweet Pea's smiling, and he doesn't stop smiling, not when Jughead closes his eyes determinedly, and not when Jughead's lips meets his in a surprisingly soft kiss.

“There,” Jughead says. His face is a little flushed, but he looks unconcerned with the people watching them. He releases Sweet Pea and reaches up for the hat instead, quickly grabbing it and pushing down over his ears.

He turns to leave, but then he hesitates. Kevin's not the only one who's watching him with interest now.

“For the record,” he says, sounding a little breathless, “if you wanted to kiss me you could just have _asked_.”

He gives Sweet Pea a flirty smile (Kevin didn't even know he could be flirty!), and then he stalks off, leaving Sweet Pea to stare dumbly at his back.

Kevin nods to himself, suddenly glad he didn't leave early after all. He's gonna have so much great gossip for Veronica tomorrow.

 


End file.
